A related art vehicle has been known. As to the related art vehicle, a first oil pump that is driven by a traveling drive source and a second oil pump that is driven by an electric motor are provided, and when discharge pressure from the first oil pump is insufficient caused by a vehicle stop, the second oil pump is driven to suppress lowing of oil pressure (for example, see a patent document 1).
It is preferable that the traveling drive source and the electric motor are stopped to improve fuel economy in a state in which a brake pedal has been depressed. However, if both of the traveling drive source and the electric motor are sopped (a non-driven state), the first and the second oil pumps are stopped, and hydraulic fluid inside a hydraulic circuit is lowered caused by leaking. In general, it is considered that by driving either of the first oil pump or the second oil pump with the release of the brake pedal as a trigger, the lowering of responsiveness to starting request by the depression of an accelerator pedal is suppressed.
However, when the vehicle starts in a case where, when the vehicle runs over a level difference and at the time of a vehicle start on a climbing load, the accelerator pedal is depressed while the brake pedal is still depressed, following which the brake pedal is released, if the oil pump is driven with the release of the brake pedal as a trigger, it is difficult to sufficiently secure transmission responsiveness of drive force in a start clutch, and a problem arises that starting performance extremely deteriorates.
An object of the present invention is to provide a starting control device for a vehicle which is capable of securing starting performance in a case where an accelerator pedal is depressed while a brake pedal is still depressed, following which the brake pedal is released, and the starting of the vehicle is performed.